User talk:Matthew Darkskull
Making Userboxes Ok, here is how to make userboxes. *Some reference links. **Template:Userbox **Template:PageBanner The two links above are for activating userboxes and page banners. They all have usages, and it makes it much easier. Just copy and paste the usage coding and fill out the coding. The usages for both are listed on the above links, so visit them to copy&paste. When you have the usage copied, simply make a page called Template:(what is the code) and paste the usage. When you paste the usage start filling it out, here are some references for the usage, I recommend you copy and paste this not the ones on the template page. and after a doublecollen, like in "File:" NEVER use a space unless it is in the name of the picture, i recommend you copy and paste the name of the file too. Reference the above one for the PageBanner too, I don't want to retype the same thing once you saw it above. Then save the Template page and you are done! Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 02:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Code Use the code Basepagename Re:Userboxes Ok, this is very easy if you pay attention, so here it is. First, where you want the people to have a choice of their own, for the first you will have to type }, for the second, type }. If you want people to have choices, then type } and then same as the 2nd on the other but add the choices. You do not have to change the template name, just put it in the coding and that will do. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 04:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) PS:Good luck, it can get complicated. Userboxes Thank you very much for making thiose userboxes for the National Caribbean Alliance and the Northern Assembly, recived with thanks Usman. Infamy Hows Infamy? 17:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature Dear Matthew, I see that you have not come in use with the /Sig pages, so I would like to recommend them to you. They are template pages for every user's signature, I for you already added your current signature to the page, and advise you to do the followin in preferances: #Erase your current signature in preferances. #After it is empty, type , and that way your signature will be a template like many other admins, here is the link to edit your Signature page. *User:Matthew Darkskull/Sig Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 14:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) All help is apreciated. 00:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) What are the wiki web colors How do you find the colors for the template pages I figured out how to make a template but i don't know how to change the colors please respond.Captain Robert 14:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY yea you left now im going to be bored :P Thanks Fliperdoodle HAHA yeppers thats my new thing Fliperdoodle WELL anyway thanks for my sig its awesome xD Emily HearthawkTalk 03:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) (idk if i did that right lol) Replies First, you'd have to bring that up with the Duke of Ireland, John O'eagle. Second, yes, you can be my son lol. You'll have to meet the rest of the family though, and their a little... off.... ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 14:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maybe you should leave a message for Shadow because I barely know what is going on. I think it is ok to have your page as High King. I don't know why Jack is changing it back. 17:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC)